Buneary
|evointo=Lopunny |gen=Generation IV |species=Rabbit Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=5.5 kg |imweight=12.1 lbs. |ability=Run Away Klutz |dw=Limber |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Human-Like |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Buneary (Japanese: ミミロル Mimiroru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Buneary appears to be a brown bunny with yellow-cream fluffs on its ears. It also has pink undersides on its ears. Buneary also possesses a pink, triangular-shaped nose and small, black eyes with cream-colored eyebrows. It has yellow-cream fluff around most of its midsection and feet, with a small, round tail. Buneary's body is small and thin, with short arms that end in three-fingered paws. Its yellow-cream colored feet have three toes, and large pink paw pads on the undersides. Special Abilities Buneary has the abilities Run Away and Klutz along with the hidden ability Limber. Run Away allows Buneary to flee from any wild Pokémon battle without any fail, while Klutz prevents Buneary from using its held items. Limber prevents Buneary from being paralyzed. Evolution Buneary evolves into Lopunny when leveled up with high friendship. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest |dprarity=Common |platinum=Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 25 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Foggy Forest (6F-11F) |Ranger2=School Path Vien Forest |Rumble=Windy Prairie }} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain. |pearl=When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur |platinum=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. |heartgold=You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it's scared, both ears are rolled up. |soulsilver=You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it's scared, both ears are rolled up. |black=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. |white=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. |black 2=By extending its rolled up ears and striking the ground, it can bound so high it surprises itself. |white 2=By extending its rolled up ears and striking the ground, it can bound so high it surprises itself. |x=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. |y=When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.}} Side Game Data |number=020 |pokemon=Buneary |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It quickly hops around and thrashes around to attack. |hp=71 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |dpspr=DP 427 front.png |dpsprs=Buneary(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptspr=Pt 427 front.png |ptsprs=Buneary(P)ShinySprite.png |hgssspr=Pt 427 front.png |hgsssprs=Buneary(P)ShinySprite.png |IVback=Buneary Back IV.png |IVbacks=Buneary Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Buneary BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Buneary XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Buneary XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Dawn owns a female Buneary capable of using Ice Beam and Bounce. Dawn used Buneary in many of her contests through Sinnoh and even made an outfit for Buneary, further highlighting its cute appearance. Buneary also appears to have a crush on Ash's Pikachu, often embarrassing him. Trivia *Buneary is the only Pokémon to learn Frustration via level up, even though it evolves by happiness. *Buneary and Kricketot are the only two Sinnoh Pokémon in swarms in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Etymology Buneary appears to be based off a small brown rabbit whilst its name comes from the words bunny and ear. Its Japanese name comes from mimi (ear) and roll. Gallery 427Buneary_DP_anime.png 427Buneary_Dream.png 427Buneary_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon